1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a display rack and, more particularly, to a display rack that is formed from a series of modules yet gives the appearance of being a simple unitary structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,365; 4,069,941; and 3,872,614 show molded plastic display structures which are formed from interconnected modules.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,012,385 and 3,535,807 are display units that have separate display areas which would appear to be surrounded by border structures.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,538 and 3,874,758 are typical of display racks containing inserts for material.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,955 is typical of a single plastic frame member having a recess to receive material to be displayed.